


Kerrass of Maecht

by Veno7913



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veno7913/pseuds/Veno7913
Summary: Gift for Spike386 base on their wonderful story, A scholars travels with a Witcher, that every witcher fan should read for a new perspective. Drawn by very accommodating roommate so I would stop talking about it for five minutes. It didn't work.





	Kerrass of Maecht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spike368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike368/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A scholars travels with a Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167316) by [Spike368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike368/pseuds/Spike368). 
  * Inspired by [A scholars travels with a Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167316) by [Spike368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike368/pseuds/Spike368). 



> my roommate listened to me talk about this character so often she drew him for me. Looks better in a new tab.


End file.
